


hey! i was supposed to take his virginity!

by actual_person



Series: nsfw haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Dominant Akaashi Keiji, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking, Submissive Bokuto, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vibrators, bokuto is in his own world lmao, kinda vanilla still, pray for tsukki´s ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person
Summary: it's tsukishima's first time in the polyamorous relationship, and he had no clue that sex with them would be like this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: nsfw haikyuu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	hey! i was supposed to take his virginity!

"i know i'm new to this, but today please let me join. i'm really ready," tsukishima said to akaashi. recently a polyamorous relationship had been formed between tsukishima, akaashi, kuroo, and bokuto. bokuakakuro were together before, but after meeting tsukishima they knew he was meant for them as well. 

they had been holding back from including tsukishima in sex because he was like the baby of the group. the snarky, salty baby of the group. at times he would give in to the babying, but most times it annoyed the hell out of him. 

"you're really sure? things could get a little rough," on akaashi's expression you wouldn't have suspected anything, but you could hear the slightest bit of worry in his voice. almost like fear for tsukishima. it scared tsukishima a little bit as well. 

tsukishima had no clue how any of them were during sex. kuroo and bokuto were definitely crazy goofballs together, and seemed like they would compete for top. bokuto seemed like a top. kuroo seemed like he would prefer to top, but would give in to bokuto. akaashi.. was confusing. he could be dominant or submissive, top or bottom, tsukishima wouldn't know. he was hard to read. maybe he could be a submissive?

"yeah, i'm sure. how bad could it possibly be?" you wouldn't want to have sex with someone who couldn't handle you, or do you the way you liked. something behind akaashi's grin was wicked. tsukishima wouldn't expect any of them to be necessarily _bad_ at sex, but something was up. what kinky shit was going on behind those doors?

"kuroo and bokuto are watching a movie in the bedroom i think. i'll tell them you wanna fuck." that is so embarrassing. what a way to put it. akaashi was so blunt about everything, it was bewildering. did nothing bother him?

akaashi headed towards the bedroom from the den to tell kuroo and bokuto that tsukishima was ready to have sex. they knew he was a virgin, so they were taking it slow for the time being. tsukishima followed shortly behind akaashi. he walked as if he wasn't fearing for what could happen like 'oh this is no big deal, why does everyone seem so tense' though he could internally admit he was nervous.

"hey, you guys busy?" bokuto and kuroo turned their heads at akaashi with tsukishima behind him. 

"we're not busy. this movie is dumb as fuck. courtesy of bokuto i guess," kuroo said shrugging. 

"hey! it was a mutual agreement on choosing this! and how was i supposed to know? it's not like i wrote the movie, dipshit!"

"oh ho, getting defensive proves you're in the wrong."

"don't fight me, rooster head. i'll throw hands," bokuto put his hands up in the air as if he were going to box kuroo.

"um, don't fight. i was just gonna say that tsukishima is ready to have sex. not sure if that sounds weird."

bokuto and kuroo sat there with their jaws dropped. they became silent and stopped fighting.

_why is that so surprising? i'm a teenage boy, obviously i feel horny sometimes, too. they were the ones holding back,_ tsukishima thought. it was clear on his face, too.

kuroo jumped off the bed, and ran to tsukishima, squishing his face in between his hands. 

"what the hell are you doing?" tsukishima said while he face was being harassed by kuroo.

"i'm making sure you're ok. are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

"why the fuck would there be something wrong with me? what's wrong with _you_?"

"are you sure?"

"what kind of kinky shit goes on around here that you all have to ask that?!"

bokuto raised his hand and said, "i haven't said that yet."

"i know," tsukishima said rolling his eyes.

"ok then. if you wanna fuck, we'll fuck," kuroo stated. 

"i call dibs on tsukki!" kuroo said immediately after.

"who said you could call dibs on me, since when does it work that way?"

"a ha, me and tsukki bouta smash."

"don't talk in such an embarrassing way."

akaashi had grown tired of standing there and made his way to the closet.

"i think you would be safest having sex with me if it's your first time, dear little tsukki."

"and why would that be, kuroo-san?" tsukishima's eyes were on akaashi, who was pulling a locked box out of the closet. he had the key in his back pocket, and used it to undo the lock keeping it shut. _is that key always in his pocket?_ tsukishima thought.

"because akaashi is a total sadist."

tsukishima's eyes went wide. he would've never thought that akaashi would be like that. for some reason to tsukishima, akaashi seemed like he would lean to be more submissive, the usual bottom in the relationship. it was true that he was confusing.

"and bokuto, over here, usually likes to be his slut."

what the actual fuck is going on.

"what are you?"

"depends. i switch sides. sometimes akaashi'll fuck the both of us, sometimes we'll both fuck bokuto, depends."

"so how will it go today?"

"i'll fuck you vanilla, while they have their kinky sex in the corner."

"hey, i wanted to play with him," akaashi had already undressed bokuto. it was weird to see him fully naked, but it didn't bother tsukishima. 

"i don't think he's ready for that," kuroo said back.

"mm, mm!" bokuto moaned into the sloppy kiss he received from akaashi. he was just minding his own business, in his own world. none of this really concerned him, as he knew his place, and would stay in it. 

akaashi flipped bokuto over so that he was ass up, face down, "want a good spanking, bokuto-san?"

"please, master, please!" akaashi smacked bokuto's ass hard. tsukishima watched. kuroo looked at tsukishima's surprised expression, smiling at his innocence. 

"beg a little more, slut," akaashi's tone was stern, unlike anything tsukishima had heard from him. he didn't know what to do, where to place himself. should he go the safe way or the dirty way?

"fuck! do it again master!"

akaashi moved his hand, and slapped bokuto across the face, "you don't speak to me like that, whore. now fucking beg."

"ah, again please. i need it. want it so bad, please!" another smack on his ass. only two spanks in and bokuto's ass was already becoming red. 

"want to join them or do our own thing?" 

"i think i'll stick with you for now," tsukishima stuck with that. he would've never considered himself a masochist, it didn't seem like it would be for him. especially after watching the whole master/slave thing going on with bokuto and akaashi, he was even more sure he would stick with vanilla.

"hell yeah, i was getting tired of standing with this hard on anyways," tsukishima looked down to see kuroo's dick forming a tent in his pants. he was hard as well. 

"where do we go if they're on the bed?"

"there's more room for us on the bed," kuroo gestured to the end of the bed. akaashi continued spanking bokuto and was watching him cry at the beginning of the bed, close to the bed frame against the wall. bokuto gripped onto the bed frame with one hand, his other hand holding tightly on a pillow. 

tsukishima sat himself on the edge of the bed. kuroo moved himself in between tsukishima's legs. "move your hips up a little so i can get your pants off," he said tugging at tsukishima's black sweatpants. 

tsukishima raised his hips and kuroo pulled off his pants and underwear in one swift motion, then wiggling them off his ankles. 

"ha ha already dripping with precum! i haven't even touched you yet! guess that's what you expect from a virgin." tsukishima glared at kuroo. 

"would you rather i have sex with someone else first then come back here, so i have experience?"

"no, no i have to do it!" 

"you know how this works, right?" kuroo said.

"yeah, do i look stupid to you?" 

"do you want to take your glasses off first so they don't break? y'know never mind keep 'em on. i want you to be able to see your first time. i'll just do it in a way that your glasses won't break."

"ok?"

"i'll prep you now."

"could you guys shut the fuck up? i'm tryna fuck this slut here, and you won't shut up. just get to the fucking, god." akaashi was ramming his dick into bokuto's prostate repeatedly, abusing it. bokuto was enjoying the overstimulation. while tsukishima and kuroo were talking he already came once. 

"communication is key, akaashi," kuroo said, "you wouldn't know because you and bokuto are always going in the wrong order."

"yeah, sure." akaashi had bokuto in missionary now, "open, whore."

bokuto opened his mouth for akaashi to spit in it. "swallow it."

he swallowed akaashi spit, and smiled up at him, "good job."

_so weird,_ tsukishima thought.

"look here, i'm gonna put my fingers in you now," kuroo had one finger pressed to tsukishima's asshole.

"no, no! you don't have to do that. i already prepped myself beforehand."

"woah tsukki! i didn't think you were like that. could you show me how you did it?"

"that's embarrassing, kuroo-san." 

"hey, i don't really care. it's not bothering me, just do it." he grabbed tsukishima's hand and placed it on his asshole.

"i want to see what you did, show me."

tsukishima was a little irritated, but mainly embarrassment filled him, "do you have lube or something?"

"oh, yeah! wait lemme get it, there's some in the drawer." tsukishima pulled his legs together, feeling cold, while kuroo rummaged through the drawer.

at this point, bokuto and akaashi were in their own world. akaashi had begun to praise bokuto, which he normally did as he approached his climax. and kuroo and tsukishima hadn't even had one round yet.

"found it!"

tsukishima took the lube that was handed to him by kuroo, and poured it on his fingers. he smudged some against his asshole, inserting his first finger.

"ugh." 

"cute sound."

"shut uP!" tsukishima's voice cracked as he added another finger and aimed for his prostate. 

"SHIT! SHIT AKAASHI PLEASE I-I CAN'T!" bokuto screamed after his second climax. akaashi continued to pound his ass, right after he climaxed once.

"fucking take it. i'm not done yet," akaashi said grunting. it's not like bokuto could've done anything, akaashi had handcuffed bokuto to the bedframe. there was also a vibrating noise that could be heard. tsukishima couldn't see where it was coming from.

akaashi glanced back at tsukishima and kuroo. kuroo was still fully clothed, and tsukishima was only fingering himself. 

"you losers haven't started yet? the fuck have you been doing?" he laughed a little. akaashi violently pulled out of bokuto.

"AH!"

"you stay put bokuto-san," akaashi got closer, and whispered in bokuto's ear, "kuroo's taking a little too long, and you can't seem to take it anymore so just watch ok? and if kuroo wants to get off use that pretty mouth, sure?"

bokuto looked at akaashi with big eyes, and prayed for tsukishima's ass. he nodded.

akaashi approached tsukishima, pushing kuroo out of the way, "you took a little too long, hun," he said in a teasing almost bullying way to kuroo.

akaashi looked down at tsukishima, "pull them out."

tsukishima pulled his fingers out of himself. "you loose enough?"

"y-yeah i think."

"you gotta be sure, are you loose enough?" akaashi repeated himself.

"yes."

akaashi lined himself up with tsukishima's hole.

"hey! no! i was supposed to take his virginity! what the hell, akaashi?!" kuroo protested. he wanted things to be slow and sensual for tsukishima's first time. he wanted to leave a good impression of sex in tsukishima's mind, something like ' _oh fuck, that was so good, when can we do that again'_

akaashi slammed himself into tsukishima's tight hole. 

"ah! ah! hurts!"

"you can do it," akaashi didn't know what tsukishima was into, but for the time being he avoided degrading or praising tsukishima.

"you're so fucking tight, shit," akaashi groaned.

"what do i do, watch or something?" kuroo was upset he didn't get a good fuck. bokuto was worn out, he didn't look like he could take anymore.

"jerk off or use bokuto's mouth or something, not my problem," akaashi was being selfish and he knew it.

"selfish bastard," kuroo looked over at bokuto who was now passed out, still handcuffed to the bed. he fell asleep with a vibrator on his dick. kuroo walked over to him and uncuffed him, taking the vibrator off after. bokuto was such a deep sleeper.

he cleaned up bokuto and went back to tsukishima and akaashi.

"had to do me dirty," he mumbled.

"tsukishima still has a mouth, y'know."

tsukishima looked far from fully conscious. kuroo grabbed his glasses of before they broke.

"a-kaa-shi.. so hard.. shit!" tsukishima finished quick. there was cum on his stomach already.

"tsukishima can you open up for me? or is that too hard? i don't want to go overboard here."

tsukishima opened his mouth wide.

"ok," kuroo's dick was out. he jerked off a little bit, just to give him a bit of a headstart because he didn't expect tsukishima to be very good at this, especially when he wasn't in the right state of mind.

tsukishima honestly looked braindead. akaashi was very rough, and could last a long time. kuroo was a bit of the opposite.

kuroo put his dick in tsukishima's mouth.

"hey, hey, watch your teeth," he said, shutting his eyes from the pain of his dick being scraped by tsukishima's teeth.

tsukishima adjusted himself so that his teeth wouldn't be much of a problem.

"b-better," kuroo grunted a little.

"hmm, mm," tsukishima gagged a little as kuroo grabbed his head and thrusted his dick in his mouth.

"it's warm in your mouth."

tsukishima couldn't respond, and probably wouldn't have been able to even if there wasn't a dick in his mouth.

"what a couple of pansies," akaashi mumbled. 

kuroo moved a free hand to jerk tsukishima off, moving his hand at the same pace that he thrusted into tsukishima's mouth.

all three of them approached their orgasms.

"fuck, that's good," akaashi threw his head back.

"yeah, he's great," kuroo agreed.

tsukishima was completely filled, teary eyed, and exhausted. it felt so good, _so good._

tsukishima's cum shot up in the air first. akaashi pulled out and came on tsukishima's stomach.

"hnn," kuroo finished last in tsukishima's mouth.

tsukishima managed to swallow. 

"f-fuck," his voice was hoarse. 

"you did good for a virgin," akaashi looked at tsukishima's gaping asshole.

tsukishima passed out after hearing that comment.

* * *

he woke up cleaned up and clothed. he looked at bokuto, who was still knocked out next to him. the time was 8:34. he as so glad he chose to do that on a saturday night.

tsukishima looked for his glasses, worried. he was so exhausted last night the memories were slowly coming back to him as though he were drunk were a hangover.

he found his glasses placed on the bedside table.

kuroo sat on the edge of the bed, "you alright?"

tsukishima sat upright, a sharp pain piercing his back.

"ouch, i'm fine, mainly," he rubbed his back. his hips were bruised from how hard akaashi was gripping them.

"where's akaashi-san?"

"he said he was making an apology breakfast for you. i mean, he's making breakfast for the rest of us as well, but specifically for you."

"it was fine y'know. i enjoyed it. sure, he could've been a little more gentle, but it felt nice. at least he didn't tie me up or some shit."

"ha ha, watch yourself for when that happens. he'll do it, he's insane."

"doesn't look like it though, huh? he looked like a sub to me. i was far from the right answer."

"eh, yeah i guess, he held back for you yesterday."

"what? do you mean there's more kinky shit in that box?" he looked to where the box had been left before. it was gone. akaashi probably locked it back up in the closet.

"yeah ropes, belts, paddles, collars, dildos, you name it, he has it."

"isn't that expensive?" tsukishima was even more surprised. akaashi had been a whole mystery.

"what are you guys talking about?" akaashi walked in the room, with a tray on it with breakfast for tsukishima and kuroo. he made pancakes for kuroo with extra syrup. a whole tower of them. he scrambled eggs for tsukishima, knowing he didn't eat much. he knew bokuto would sleep in so he didn't serve him yet.

"oh, and i'm sorry for going hard on you yesterday. also kuroo-san, i'm sorry for stealing his virginity from you."

"it's fine," both tsukishima and kuroo responded at the same time.

akaashi power walked to the kitchen grabbing his pancakes, then walked back.

"let's eat?" he said smiling.

"yeah let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> they had breakfast and bokuto was still in his own world lmao. leave comments and suggestions or criticism whatever you'd like!


End file.
